An Alternative Ending
by TheSpectrespecs
Summary: An alternative ending to Vexen's story, and his confrontations with Axel, Roxas, Marluxia and Zexion.


The chilly academic stepped outside Superior's office, his eyebrows furrowing as he shut his eyes, letting in a sharp breath. Of course in his old age he found these odd ailments appearing here and there, sore back, dry skin, it was inevitable. Although this new found pain trailing down the blonde's body wasn't simply the common cold, and after trudging through page after page of numerous Biology books, Vexen came to the conclusion that this wasn't something a week off work could cure. Albeit complicated, it seemed that this potion once made, could be drunk on a regular basis, and eventually nurse him back to health.

With few ingredients, this potion was the plan.

In his current state, Vexen found it hard to move around Castle Oblivion very well, let alone make it out on any missions to collect said ingredients, so looking down at the list it should be simple to round up the other members of the Organization. First on the list were Axel and Roxas, raising a hand up, he drummed his fingers on the door of the living room where they usually snacked, slowly opening the door.

"Number VIII, Number XIII, I need you to fetch something for me," he said simply, looking at the list. "I need you to go to Neverland an-…"

"What, now?" Axel grunted in annoyance, slumping back a little in his chair. "Do it yourself Vex, we're busy…" he mumbled, concentrating on the game he was playing with the smaller blonde.

"I need you to go to Neverland and pick up three vials of fairy dust. Go together as it might be dangerous. Please Axel… I'm not very well and this is urgent," he said simply, glaring at Roxas as he began to open his mouth. "And I don't trust Demyx before you suggest that again."

"Whatever Vex, we'll do it tomorrow," he said, the elder immediately frowning. He didn't have time to waste, if it was left to tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, he could deteriorate.

"ASAP, as a matter of urgency. Superior will not be pleased if you put this one off, as you know… I'm rather sick."

"Got that right," Axel snarled, Vexen returning a rather cold glare.

"So it needs to be done quickly. Superior's orders."

_Ungrateful punks_ crossed the scientist's mind as he stormed away from the pyro and the brat. Many a time he had thought of slipping something in their drink, just something to make their pee temporarily blue or something of the like. That would have been amusing. Checking them off, although slightly worriedly, the scientist suddenly hissed, letting out a whine of pain. "Nn…hn…" escaped his lips, tears brimming slightly at the sudden, sharp intensity. Just a couple more people… then he could go to bed, he reassured himself. Not too long before he could rest. Slowly and shakily, he held onto the wall, making his way over to Marluxia's garden.

"Number XI, I-…" he started before just narrowly avoiding the scythe pointed directly at his neck.

"OUT," the pinkette barked at him, the scientist's green hues narrowing towards the other.

"That is no way to talk to your higher rank, I've come to ask," he started before Malruxia nudged his shoulder with the scythe.

"I said out, the last thing I need is you spreading disease all over my beautiful flowers, do you know how long I've spent growing this to perfection, OUT," he growled, the blonde stumbling back a bit.

"I just need a few stems and leaves urgently, I have them written do-" he started, before the assassin scoffed.

"I don't care, you're not coming in here and ruining everything," he said, Vexen then turning away to let out a cough.

"Well… can you at least drop them off, it's really important I get the-" he started, the pinkette scoffing once again.

"I'm busy, get someone else to do it, like Zexion. It's not my problem," he said, then shoving Vexen out the door roughly, causing him to grab hold of the wall for support, grumbling.

"Damn you XI, can't you see this isn't just the flu? I'm not as young as you…" Sighing, he then opened a portal to the lab, stepping through it.

"Vexen," he was greeted with politely, slowly moving his emerald green hues up to gaze upon the small, slightly morbid teen in the corner. A small smile flickered on his thin lips before slowly moving his legs to the seat near him, wincing in pain as he did so, panting from breathlessness.

"Zexion," he greeted back, dropping the numerical formalities with his apprentice. "I have… some work I require… for you… I fear Zexion, I really do. However I trust your now skilful hands to create this for me, as I need it swiftly." With that, the scientist took out the recipe from his pocket, handing it to him. "Just be careful."

"Very well," the younger said with a nod, feeling rather comfortable with doing so. He'd made many potions without Vexen's help before, at his ability why wouldn't this be simple?

"I need you to go to 100 acre wood… retrieve a cup of sap from one of the trees," he said before Zexion nodded as he pointed to the ingredient on the list. "I also need you to pick up the flowers from XI's garden tonight. I'm feeling weaker by the hour…"

"I do have other things to do fir-" he started before Vexen took his hand, staring him directly in the eyes.

"Please Zexion, when I say I'm feeling weaker by the hour I mean it… can't this go top of your priorities?"

Letting out a sigh, the younger looked down, hair covering his face as he did so. "I'll… see what I can do alright? Just go to bed, you look terrible."

"Thank you Zexion… may Kingdom Hearts bless you."

The scientist very slowly made his way over to his room, almost falling on his bed the moment he entered. "It's okay… they'll do it for me… Superior's orders, I am a part of this Organization and together we're strong…" he said, giving himself a reassuring smile before slowly climbing into bed, wincing in pain as he did so. The elderly man trembled a little, wrapping his arms around himself, trying hard to ignore his pain, lulling himself into a restless sleep.

The scientist slowly opened his eyes, light in the room causing an uncomfortable awakening. "Nnh.." he let out, moving his head over to look at the time. "M-Morning? But…" he stuttered out to himself. "The potion should have been taken hours ago but… ZEXION!" he called out, then moving to sit up, immediately letting out a whine of pain as a feeling of intense burning ran through his body, heating up more than he should do, a terrible effect for an ice element nobody. "Ze… Zexion!" he called out again, coughing a few times, trembling a little as the minutes went past, nobody arriving. "Is it done? Zexion?" he then whispered, losing the breath to be able to shout. Shallow, quickened breaths passed between the nobody's lips, dizziness setting in as reality slowly started slipping away. Vexen's eyes fluttered, a single tear running down his cheek. _Youths shouldn't be so forgetful_ he thought to himself before his last breath passed his lips, falling into the sleep from which he wouldn't wake up.


End file.
